


The Road to Hell

by darkin520



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift!fic for ReadingBlueWolf.  Steve makes a promise to Tony.  One-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadingBlueWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/gifts).



After the invasion, Tony wasn't anticipating any changes in his life. He was Tony Stark, Iron Man, a _hero_. Everyone loved him. Rejection wasn't in his vocabulary. After the Avengers dispersed on their 'leave of absence,' Tony felt no need to leave. He had everything he needed in Stark Tower...mostly. But after about a week, he was bored and lonely. Pepper was still away, so Tony decided to see what the city had to offer. He had deprived people of his presence long enough.

The moment he stepped onto the sidewalk, he was bombarded by fans wanting autographs, something he was used to anyway. He gladly signed their books and magazines and sent them on their way. Life was good for Tony Stark.

...until he met a smiling, chubby-cheeked little boy. "You…you're Iron Man."

"I am. What's your name?"

"Charlie. Can I have your autograph, sir?" He handed him a wrinkled magazine clipping.

Tony chuckled. "Of course, and you can call me Tony." He scribbled his name down when he heard a sharp, shrill voice.

"Charlie!" An angry, middle-aged woman appeared. "I told you _not_ to wander away."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted Iron Man's autograph. You were wrong, Mom. He's not a bad man. He's really nice, and he-"

The woman shot Tony a glare before turning to her son. "I don't want you having anything to do with him. _He's_ the reason your father lost his job."

"I didn't put your husband out of a job," Tony protested.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "What about what you and your superhero friends did downtown? Do you know how many businesses were destroyed?"

Before Tony could offer an explanation, she grabbed Charlie and stormed off.

Tony let out a sigh. Apparently, not everyone loved him after all.

As Tony's world came crashing down with this realization, it got worse.

"I'm in love with someone else," Pepper cried on his shoulder. "I still love you; I always will. But you're in love with the suit. I'm not."

Tony let her go.

Alone again, Tony curled up with a bottle of Ben Nevis and drowned his sorrows, numbing the pain temporarily.

Some blurry amount of time later, Tony received an unexpected visitor.

"Wing Tips?"

"Tony? This isn't what I expected."

Tony rubbed his overgrown goatee self-consciously. "I haven't had visitors recently."

Steve stepped over empty scotch bottles. "Where's Pepper?"

"She's gone." He pointed towards the window. "And _they_ hate me. No sense in going out. Besides, I've got J.A.R.V.I.S…and my other friend here."

Steve waved a hand. "I can smell that." He took the bottle and set it on the coffee table. "I thought you quit?"

"I thought a lot of things that turned out to be lies."

Steve sighed. "It's been a while since you were out there?"

"What was your first clue, Captain Obvious?"

"I mean, you think everyone hates us."

"They do. I got yelled at by some kid's mother whose husband lost his job because the building was destroyed during the invasion."

Steve shook his head. "So one kid's mother dislikes you. She's everyone?"

"You weren't there. You didn't see what it was like."

"I just got back from a cross-country ride. Yeah, I met some people who hate us. I also met many people who think we're heroes. You're a hero, Tony, no matter what anyone says."

Tony snorted. "Then why don't I feel like one?"

"Because you're sitting in here, drowning in scotch?"

"Maybe that's what I deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"That kid…I let him down. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. We had good intentions, but let's face it: we made mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes. We're _human_ ; most of us, anyway." He smirked. "We're heroes; we're not perfect. There're always going to be some who don't like us, but when we save them again, they'll change their tune."

"I guess."

"Go take a shower. I'll clean up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm staying for a while…if that's okay."

Tony shrugged. "It'd be nice to have more than J.A.R.V.I.S to talk to." He turned to leave.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're going to Hell, I guess I'll be going with you."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Cap."


End file.
